Uchiha no Shinsei
Info Uchiha no Shinsei (which means Rebirth of the Uchiha) is a fanfic made by Ryuu the Ancient Keyblade Master that stars characters from games and animes. This story is mostly a crossover of Naruto Shippuden with popular anime, games, movies and etc like Tenchi Muyo, Vampire Hunter D, Girls Bravo, Scooby-Doo and more. Confirmed Cast Naruto Shippuden * Itachi Uchiha - A ex-member of the Akatsuki that faked his death to make it seem like he died by the hands of his younger brother, Sasuke. He met Tennyo when he was wandering through the Forest of Death in Konoha. Tenchi Muyo * Tennyo Masaki - A member of the royal Jurai family that falls in love with Itachi. She is the older sister of Tenchi. She ends up in the Forest of Death when a accident happened on her ship. * Tenchi Masaki - The younger brother of Tennyo that has the ability to use the Wings of the Light Hawk. He is one of the few that isn't shocked that Tennyo is getting married to Itachi. Vampire Hunter D * D - The half breed son of the vampire king, Dracula that encountered Itachi and the others during the Terror of Time event. Girls Bravo * Kirie Kojima - A high school student gains a crush on Kouhai Uchiha when he saved her during a later story arc. Scooby-Doo * Scooby Doo - A talking Great Dane that share several personality traits with his master, Shaggy Rogers that including tremendous appetites and tendencies toward cowardice. He and the rest of Mystery Inc. meets Itachi and the others when they go to the mysterious Lockstein Mansion. * Shaggy Rogers - The master of Scooby Doo that has many personality traits like his dog. He and the rest of Mystery Inc. meets Itachi and the others when they go to the mysterious Lockstein Mansion. * Fred Jones - The so called leader of Mystery Inc. that is dating Daphne before the events of visiting Lockstein Mansion where she dumbs him. He and the rest of Mystery Inc. meets Itachi and the others when they go to the mysterious Lockstein Mansion. * Daphne Blake - A female member of Mystery Inc. that loves to be in fashion and somehow happens to get kidnapped alot. She was dating Fred before the events of visiting Lockstein Mansion but she dumbs him due to the fact that he cares more about mysteries then their love life. She and the rest of Mystery Inc. meets Itachi and the others when they go to the mysterious Lockstein Mansion. * Velma Dinkley - The brains of Mystery Inc. that is the one that solves the mysteries for the crew. She and the rest of Mystery Inc. meets Itachi and the others when they go to the mysterious Lockstein Mansion. Original Characters * Kouhai Uchiha - Son of Itachi Uchiha and Tennyo Masaki thats from the future, he came to the past so that he can tell his father and mother about the upcoming dangerous event that is known as the Terror of Time. He has the Kekkai Genkai, Sharingan from his father's side of the family. He is a expert swordsman and has skills that rival a Jonin level shinobi. Confirmed Story Arcs Terror of Time :This is the first arc in this fanfic that introduces Kouhai Uchiha that came back in past from the year 4004 to help his father and mother from a crisis that will unfold soon. Trivia * Kouhai Uchiha is based off of Future Trunks from Dragonball Z. Category:Fan Fiction